The ester diols corresponding to the structural formula: ##STR1## wherein n is an integer having a value of from 1 to 5 and R is an unsubstituted or substituted alkyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, are known. Such compounds are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,984 issued Feb. 29, 1972 to Dowbenko etal and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,201 issued May 25, 1976 to Chang.
Also known to those skilled in the art is the reaction of an alkylene oxide with initiators to produce the corresponding derivatives thereof, such as the polyoxyethylenes and the polyoxypropylenes. However, not previously suggested nor disclosed are the alkylene oxide derivatives of the ester diols of formula I nor their unexpected properties.